


FALL | Coat Shopping

by sissynecks



Series: I'll Always Be Your Cutie (Dongwoo/Sunggyu Series) [1]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissynecks/pseuds/sissynecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my Dongwoo/Sunggyu ficlets. Various themes and situations, all somehow connected. WARNINGS: Fluff AND MORE FLUFF（人´∀`*）</p>
            </blockquote>





	FALL | Coat Shopping

The morning is clear and a little damp, and Dongwoo steps around last night’s grey rainwater pooled in the cracks of the sidewalk, fingers finding the edge of Sunggyu’s sleeve.

“Hyung,” he says, and Sunggyu automatically slows his steps to match Dongwoo’s.

Sunggyu’s movements are still listless and awkward at nine in the morning, but his smile is slow and sweet, and Dongwoo feels its warmth even through an old sweatshirt and two warm-up jackets. Dongwoo fingers the fraying fabric of Sunggyu’s coat sleeve.

“Let’s go shopping today,” Dongwoo says, and Sunggyu’s expression instantly turns wary, eyes trailing down Dongwoo’s checkered patterned pants (they’re comfortable, it’s cold, and Dongwoo always likes to add a little red and orange where Sunggyu is grey and white). Sunggyu, for how much he claims to _know fashion_ , has worn this particular jacket until the buttons hang on single threads and his sleeves ride up too far on his wrist whenever he reaches up to smooth his bangs. “You should really get a new coat.”

“I really don’t need one,” Sunggyu says petulantly.

“Gyu gee gee,” Dongwoo argues.

“Stop that.”

Dongwoo’s hand drops to take Sunggyu’s, the street suddenly quiet and empty, and Sunggyu carefully squeezes the hand offered to him. Dongwoo can see the moment he relents in the twist at the corner of his mouth, and then Sunggyu grunts, “Okay.” He takes his hand away, but allows Dongwoo to lead him along to the shops. Dongwoo skips and waves to the girls staring on the street, and the corner of Sunggyu’s mouth tilts all the way up, more light catching in the crook. 

The coats Sunggyu picks out are either leopard print with faux fur collars and purple trim, or black on black on black, as if he doesn’t know a medium.

“No,” says Dongwoo.

“Hyung, not that one,” Dongwoo pleads.

“ _Definitely_ not that one,” Dongwoo yells, “or that one either, no—”

“Sunggyu hyung! No!”

“Then you choose!” Sunggyu snaps, throwing the coat on his floor, then picks it up when the sales clerk glares. Dongwoo cackles and almost topples off the dressing room couch.

“I’ll help you, Gyu gee gee,” he says.

He eventually settles a nice black trench coat with a high collar and lots of buttons on Sunggyu’s shoulders, smoothing out the creases down his chest. The coat sharpens Sunggyu’s soft lines; Dongwoo thinks it makes him look like a detective in one of those old American movies. Sunggyu’s eyes are wide and unblinking as he watches Dongwoo’s deft hands buttoning up the front of the coat. In the dressing room, mirrors surround them like in their practice room, making Dongwoo feel a little more self-aware as he’s leaning forward and breathing in the smell of Sunggyu’s new cologne (a gift from a fan meant for Sungyeol, but Dongwoo won’t tell).

“I like it,” Sunggyu says, peering over Dongwoo’s shoulder at his reflection. “ _Chic_. It’s chic.”

“All your fans will finally think you’re cool!” Dongwoo says, and then, “Turn around for me.”

Sunggyu scoffs, but he does. He half-heartedly turns a full circle, and when he’s facing Dongwoo again, his eyes are mischievous. Dongwoo’s had enough tip-toeing around each other that they’ve been doing all day—since they’ve met, he thinks—and so he grins and plants a foot right between Sunggyu’s, moves in smoothly and confidently like he would as center in one of their dance formations, even though his heart is beating too fast to be in tune.

Dongwoo leans in, and Sunggyu’s lips form a smirk against his that quickly turns soft. “I’ll get the coat,” he says into Dongwoo’s mouth, and Dongwoo laughs.

~*~


End file.
